


Taking Your Lumps

by Drakyr



Category: Thor (2011)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-18
Updated: 2012-07-18
Packaged: 2017-11-10 05:17:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/462596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drakyr/pseuds/Drakyr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A what-if drabble based on RP headcanon (not mine originally). Sif may not return Loki's feelings, but this is what happens after she decides to give him a chance anyway. Rated teen+ for suggestion only.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Taking Your Lumps

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Loki RP blog](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/9954) by Nought But Misery Brings. 



> This is a little fanfic inspired by noughtbutmiserybrings, who would have to be my favourite Loki blog on Tumblr. It’s their headcanon that Loki has unrequited feelings for Sif, and it’s become my headcanon too. Somehow I woke up one morning with this in mind, and it just had to be written before I even ate breakfast, haha. 
> 
> Since this is a short drabble that doesn’t provide any background, here it is:  
> ~ This is a “what if” fanfic, pre-Thor. The idea is that Loki confessed his feelings to Sif, a la the headcanon. Here, though she didn’t actually return his feelings, she decided to give him a chance.  
> ~ It’s early in their relationship, but not their first date.  
> ~ Sif’s first idea of a “spending time together” is sparring. Sif pls.
> 
> I hope you enjoy it! Keep on rocking, noughtbutmiserybrings. This one’s for you.

“I suppose I might’ve hit you too hard...”

“You hit me as hard as you had to in order to win.”

“Yes, but I did not have to _knock you out_ in order to win.”

A begrudging smile tugged at Loki’s lips, something charming in contrast with the great swollen lump above his left eye. Abed in the palace’s healing chamber, he awaited the healers’ salve to soothe the bump away. It brought him some comfort that he was not shown the injury in a mirror, but even more that Sif sat at his bedside.

“Suffering though I am, it has been worth it,” he stated. Some of his confidence faded as he continued. “I hope this has been worth it for you too.”

Sif smiled in turn. However, before speaking, she looked around to make sure none of the healers remained in earshot. “Sly and silvertongued as you are, you’ve been more sincere with me than any other man has. And you have not once tried to make your way into my leggings.”

Regardless of their solitude, she leaned in to whisper in his ear. “Perhaps, because of that, I will let you.”

Loki took advantage of her closeness to kiss her, his smile turning to something a little more wicked.


End file.
